


Unravel

by Superdespair



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Madness, english cover, tokyo ghoul opening, unravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdespair/pseuds/Superdespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by the opening of Tokyo Ghoul (originated as my English cover of the opening Unravel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

Oh tell me something, tell me something  
I don’t know who I am.  
Who is this entity?  
that lives inside of me.

I walk among this twisted world  
trying to find my way.  
You laugh and smile with me,  
but you don’t know a thing…

I watch as the world around me deteriorates,  
shattering into miniscule pieces of reality  
as they scatter in the wind.  
Freeze.

I’m breakable, but unbreakable.  
I’m changeable, but unchangeable.  
I’m moveable, but unmovable.  
But your presence, it shattered me.

I’m losing control of my sanity  
as the beast inside slowly  
devours my very being,  
rotting my core from the very center.

My own thoughts are becoming nonsense  
only hearing incoherent mumbles  
as my own voice argues with myself  
trying to fight off the madness.

Don’t look at me, please don’t look at me.  
I’m not the person I was before.  
Save yourself from the heartbreak and pain  
I will only give you.

Please don’t blame me,  
as I was pulled from another reality  
in a world I loved and lived in,  
and thrown into endless chaos

Give up your attempts to bring me to salvation.  
By this point I’m beyond gone,  
nothing you do will make a difference.  
Just leave me alone to find my sanity.

I hope you will remember the person I was before,  
because I certainly won’t.  
I’ve already given into the chaos and madness  
and it will bring me home to eternal darkene–


End file.
